LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Characters/Sabbat Clan
Warning: Beware of the Late-Arrival Spoilers! =''In General= =Tzimisce Clan= In General Tzimisce Clan Leadership Sascha Vykos - 11th Tribulation '' "The Sabbat will reach its glory, children from our clan. For all these years, we hide and run, but now we want our own land underneath the sphere of this sky. Humanity shall be purged from their sins. We'll remember how cruel humans are. We'll carve the sorrow of the dead into heart. We'll remember history and spread the hate. Vampires... will prevail upon humanity. We'll paint this world red and twist human souls like clays." Sascha Vykos, born Myca Vykos, is the signature character of the Tzimisce clan and the primary antagonist of LOTM: Star Spangled Crown - Sabbat Saga as a whole. This androgynous character – a Noddist scholar, Tzimisce scientist and Cainite monster – has long been a staunch supporter of Sabbat freedom, and act as its chief torturer. A musician with a scalpel, Sascha understands the nuances of every physical sensation and the nerves best suited to receive its ministrations. They are also a creature of learning, with a collection of books and artifacts to humble the halls of all academia. Sascha's enemies believe they hold cult-status within the Sabbat, wherein sect members emulates their actions. In truth, however, Sascha is a monster beyond their own years. In his "original" chosen form, Myca had a dusky African skin tone, long black hair, and large hazel eyes. His face seemed all planes and shadows, with his high cheekbones his most prominent feature. Tall and slim, he had very long fingers and pointed, painted fingernails. For years, he affected robes and cloaks of the finest Byzantine quality. His voice was cultured, his manner pleasant. Such was his beauty (enhanced by Vicissitude) that both sexes lusted after him. After his transformation, "Sascha" gradually assumed an alien, androgynous aspect, refining his wicked form and shaping himself into a beautiful angel of death. Sascha is an alien beauty. Its limbs are long, slender and graceful, but it moves with power. Its face is like a work by Michelangelo, perfect and flawless in form. Not even the master artist could capture Sascha's cruel countenance, however. The network of scars, tattoos and piercings that cover its androgynous form only add to Sascha's enigmatic beauty. What appear to be thin, black tattoos on its body are skin clefts that open like a babe's toothless mouth. Sascha's skill with Vicissitude allows it to speak through the mouths as well, creating a chorus of its voice to unnerve even the most strong-willed opponent. Sascha displays these marks like trophies, sometimes striking the with tenderness. Sascha's most compelling feature, however, is its eyes. it watches everything around it the way a coroner dissects a cadaver. It never blinks or looks away; it simply stares. Sascha Vykos will be presented as one of the 13 main antagonists of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, being the 11th Tribulation in all. Vykos was first mentioned in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior but had a role as one of the unseen Bigger Bads alongside Moloch and the Hidden One. Vykos later appeared fully in LOTM: Star Spangled Crown - Sabbat Saga as its true main antagonist, revealing themselves to be the key influence in the dark pasts of Matt Butcher, Krans Romа́n Tsarskiy, Abel Nightroad and Cain Knightlord, all appeared in Firenza Junior as major characters. ---- ''Rosencreutz Orden In General Leadership Cain Knightlord Executives Carmilla Pines Guinevere Arzonia Will of Vykos The Will of Vykos refers to a group of special Sabbat Vampires born from humans, vampires and every humanoid creature and sentinent beings, either their inner demons or their negative feelings. They're connected to the Soul of Vykos and is the greatest legacy of Vykos' atrocities. The Will of Vykos vampires are also amonst the Legacies of Tribulations. Even long after the Period of Tribulations, they continued to exist as revealed in ''Firenza Junior spinoff, some of these Will of Vykos still existed and are under the command of Cain Knightlord's loyalists. Because of their existence, Vykos still existed in the future. It was not until Cain met his first defeat at the hands of Matt Butcher that the existence of Vykos was finally erased on Prime Earth soon after the Order of Terror rose to powers. In the new timeline of Period of Tribulations, because of Michael Langdon, Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess and Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince's actions by the end of Anti-Christ Saga, some characters' dark side that appeared only in Rise of Qliphoth era were all awakened by the Rise of Qliphoth era's memories, giving the dark members from Rosencreutz Orden (including Cain, who was brought back from the dead in the past of Sleepy Hollow) chances to develop new Will of Vykos that didn't even existed in the scriptures of Yuri Barnes. Only destroying all of them in the Period of Tribulations can kill Vykos and casts her into hell, but it still cannot stop the remaining loyalists to reproduce those dark personas to continue Vykos' legacy. Given to the fact that Vykos wasn't erased from existence, only being sealed in Hell after her demise, chances of the Will of Vykos' reprisal would be tremendous. However, they were eventually abolished when Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant destroyed the world, ending Vykos' legacy once and for all. ''In General *'Face–Monster Turn:' Their transformation process. *'Hero Killer:' Due to their Kill and Replace nature, their introduction causes another wave of deaths of major heroic character, in spite of being a smaller scale in comparasion to ''Anti-Christ Saga's bloodbath. Only Krans and Maria survived without sacrificing themselves. *'Kill and Replace:' The Will of Vykos born from mortals motives is such. *'Kill 'em All:' With the exception of Maria Arzonia and Krans Romа́n Tsarskiy, who both successfully beated, cleansed and caged their evil personas back into their mind, all of the mortal hosts of those Will of Vykos died along with their inner countarpart either being Killed and Replaced or their good counterpart regained their senses and sacrificed themselves. *'Our Vampires Are Different:' Unlike ordinary vampires, those Will of Vykos monsters are born from human's own emotions, instead of being natural vampires, or humans transformed due to being bitten by a vampire. Some like Mask of Astaroth and Evil Gregory Grape are even transformed from Black Demons while retaining their former nature. They won't be killed by the sunlight. Even one of them, Evil Maria, can perform light magic and is not hestitate to use it even if it'll compromise her fellow vampires. *'Recycled Script:' Literally recycled. Many major members that became ones with the Will of Vykos were all dark personas that appeared in previous story, like the Black Demon version of Gregory Grape and the Mask of Astaroth, who took form because of Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince, who showed them the preserved memory of Rise of Qliphoth era, driving them insane. They were all released from their Mind Palace due to Cain and Kamper, and tried to take control of their hosts once again. *'Undying Loyalty:' To Sascha Vykos. They are extremely loyal to their matron and their vampire clans, in spite of being former humans, even to the point of denying their inner humanity. Subeverted on Evil Gregory Grape and Mask of Astaroth, as they're more like a duo of rogue vampires with their own agenda rather than a duo of loyal vampire. Also subverted on Inner Guinevere, as she represents the abandoned humanity of Guinevere Arzonia and never is evil to begin with. ''Arzonia Slaves Cain's Will of Vykos Evil Gregory Grapefruit (Spoilers) Mask of Astaroth (MAJOR SPOILERS) Evil Maria Arzonia (Spoilers) ''"Your God is a falsehood, me! What you called faith and sanity is just some kind of awful cage that will utterly chain you for all eternity! You cannot earn your happy ending without setting your mind free! It's why you always lost against Melancholia. As you know, she already renounced her humanity. You can do the same, like Carl did, like all those monsters did, me. Otherwise, you'll be just an embarrasement, understand, mujer?" Evil Maria, also known as Ainozra Airam (which is Maria Arzonia spelled backwards), is the manisfaction of Maria Arzonia's inner dark side, who was chained by Maria inside her mind palace willingly, inside a large cage of an imaginary prison. She was formed due to the curse of Sascha Vykos, but Maria chose to control he dark side and She has three forms, one is a horned demon woman, the other is a large flamingo, and the third one was an enormous Eldrich Abonomation with angelic aura. Evil Maria had a small role but a large impact. She occationally appeared inside Maria's nightmares after Evil Maria was first indirectly mentioned by Guinevere Arzonia, who explained the Arzonia Family Insanity to Maria. Guinevere considered Evil Maria would be more like her sister if Maria didn't chain her darkness and let it flow, since she believed Vykos' Curse was a kind of stregnth that kept people away from all the chains that binded them. Being the second most evil counterpart of Maria (only behind Dark Arzonia, who was essencially not the same with Maria), Evil Maria made her first full appearance in LOTM: Sword of Kings when Maria allowed Katarina to enter her mind. Evil Maria was chained inside a prison and had a conversation with Katarina, and Maria later taughted Katarina how to chain Elesis Du Tirial like that so that she won't take control. However, like others who were related to the Sabbat Clan, when LOTM: Star Spangled Crown - Sabbat Saga took place, Evil Maria appears as a major villain. During her fight against the team of Guinevere Arzonia, Maria had her mind palace invaded by Isaak Fernand von Kämpfer, who released Evil Maria from the cage, turning her into a Will of Vykos, naming her Ainozra Airam and trying to corrupt Maria with her, turning her mind palace into a pink palace (literally) with luxurious decorations. She became the secondary antagonist of Arzonia's Manhunt Arc, where Guinevere served as the arc's Big Bad. Even so, thanks to Future Maria's efforts, Ichabod, Lara / Abbie, Sister Mary Eunice, Jenny, Krans, Matt, Carl, Katrina and the good side of Maria entered this corrupted mind palace and worked all together to defeat Airam. Airam then broke free and took into a form of a monster, but with Future Maria's help, Maria defeated and purified Airam, making her weak enough to be imprisoned inside Maria's mind once again. After her defeat, the power of Airam was absorbed by Maria and granting her new techniques. However, Evil Maria's accursed pink feather was later released into the air, and Guinevere used them to turn humans into vampires. It was not until Maria killed the evil Guinevere that the curse of Arzonia Family finally called into an ending. Airam is arguably the most powerful Will of Vykos, due to being fully pressed by Maria's will for more than a decade. She also shows the polar opposite of Maria's personality, giving everyone a view of how Maria would become if she never met people with kindness and never saw humanity's warm side. She represents Maria's fear of lonliness and her impulse of causing chaos and destruction. ---- *'Creepy Child:' She sometimes takes form in a small child resembling Maria when she was still a child, but with pink hair and pink eyes, representing Maria's dislike upon color pink (due to Dark Arzonia). *'Disc-One Final Boss:' She was the final antagonist in Arzonia's Manhunt Arc defeated before Maria made her final showdown against Guinevere. *'The Dragon:' After being materialized, no thanks to Kämpfer, Airam became the most lethal underling as well as weapon of the arc's Big Bad, Guinevere. *'Fallen Angel:' She also has an Angel of Hellfire form, which was already foreshadowed by Dark Arzonia, who said that the Dark Fire Angel form was the sign of the inner darkness inside an angel. *'Feathered Fiend:' Her avian form takes form of a large pink flamingo and can attack fiercely. *'Known by their Last Name:' She was always referred as "Airam". *'Shameless Fanservice Girl:' She often showed lewd and sadistic side in her attempt to seduce Matt with her beauty during their confrontation. *'Pimped-Out Dress:' Like the good Maria, Evil Maria wore a large dress as well, but is pink instead of white. *'Pink Means Feminine:' Evil Maria's base form is covered in pink dress, and her flamingo form was striking pink as well. *'Playing With Fire:' Just like the real Maria, Airam has fire attack as well. *'Posthumous Character:' After Airam's final defeat, she released a huge amount of shattered pink flamingo feathers into Sleepy Hollow just before she was sealed back into Maria's body once again, instigating the next plan of Guinevere. *'Sir-Swears-a-Lot:' In stark contrast to the largely polite and courteous Maria, who tends to Get the Crap Out of Radar, Airam uses profanity frequently. *'Small Role, Big Impact:' Her demise made Guinevere's plan of incresing Will of Vykos actually paced further after her defeat. *'Tarot Motif:' The reversed Lovers - False love, emotional loss, feelings of helplessness, and poor decisions. ''Vladmir Vykos Inner Guinevere (SPOILERS) Outcasts Abel Nightroad Seth Nightroad =Lasombra Clan''= Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:CIS Productions